


Take the Chance

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [27]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tattoos, just very soft rabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: Another man soon appeared at the reception desk, his unruly hair somehow complimenting his goofy smile and the hand behind his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~ Here for Day 27 which is Almost Twilight. I used another twitter request I had, but I'll be making some dialogue changes here and there to the original thread since I don't have character limits. Hope you enjoy!

Hongbin had always promised to be secretive about his tattoos, enough to live a normal life around his old hometown, around his family.

Despite his utter obsession with ink on his skin, he only had his precious art along his back, running down most of his legs.

Most of the people were unaware of this side of him, even when he preferred to get new tattoos in the middle of the day, in broad daylight.

It had remained that way for a few years after high school, Hongbin soon discreetly littered with intricate and dark art on his skin.

However, that changed in a heartbeat one day, something inside the man snapping as he observed his friends' idle and boisterous chatter.

All of them were nice, open-minded even. He suddenly had no idea why continued to hide this part of himself, hiding what he loved most.

He was away from his conservative parents, and throughout the years, had learned not to care what others thought of him. He was truly free.

He hadn't meant to startle the group by rushing out of the restaurant. All he was craving now was release, sweet sweet release.

The top of his palm itched, a silent reminder to Hongbin that that was the spot he had dreamed of getting his first tattoo on, truly unabashed.

In the past, Hongbin would be hesitant to visit a tattoo parlor in the middle of the night, considering the artists working at that time.

It was during those hours that drunkards would fumble, be too lost in their own fun to care whatever was permanently drawn on their skin.

In a sense, that meant any tattoo artist could get away with procrastination, perhaps trying out new works that would end up jagged and rough.

The thought still made Hongbin a bit hesitant, however, he wasn't buzzed or anything of the sort. Surely he could find a decent artist nearby.

He searched for the most decent-looking parlor in the city, confident in his persuasion skills if he had met with a reluctant artist.

After minutes of backing away from sketchy buildings, Hongbin had finally discovered his perfect gem in the midst of the muck.

The parlor, quaint and orderly, sprang to life once Hongbin stepped inside, a large buzzing noise echoing in it as he took a seat.

Apparently that was a signal for someone to get up, Hongbin hearing fumbling, crashing, and groaning before any of the lights came on.

Another man soon appeared at the reception desk, his unruly hair somehow complimenting his goofy smile and the hand behind his head.

"Hi there! Welcome to Milky Way parlor." The man looked around frantically, his brows furrowed in concern. "Do you need water by the way? I'm not sure if I put the new pack in the fridge yet. . ."

Hongbin shook his head. "No thanks, man. I had some earlier." The other gasped, scurrying over to Hongbin, his eyes fiercely scanning his face.

"Hold on . . . You're completely sober? Thank god." The man sighed in relief before raising his arm. "Sorry if I startled you or anything. Business has been slow lately. I'm Wonshik."

"Hongbin." They shook hands, Hongbin taking notice of Wonshik's firm grip and widening smile.

"What are you here for today. A consultation? Or are you just checking up the place? Because if you are, I swear it's usually less messy than how it is right now."

Hongbin laughed. "Actually I was wondering if you could give me a new tattoo as soon as possible." The blunt response had the tattoo artist tilting his head.

"There a reason why you're in a rush?" Wonshik hadn't meant to double check Hongbin's conscious state again, but his eyes were searching.

Hongbin had remained silent for a moment before turning his back to Wonshik. He tried not to chuckle as the other choked while he stripped.

"Whoa, dude, what are you- Oh." Hongbin had lifted his shirt up to reveal the curling dragon along his spine, surrounded by ancient symbols.

He inhaled sharply when he felt careful fingers tracing the outline of the creature, suddenly nervous when Wonshik hummed quietly to himself.

"So you're not new to this." Wonshik stated, backing away to let Hongbin redress.

"I'm not. But I've made it seem that way for a long time." Hongbin let out a soft sigh. "I need you to help me fix that."

Hongbin raised his hand, outlining some of his veins atop his palms with his other fingers. "I want something here, where no one can unsee. Do you think you can do that? It's alright if you can't. I know this is super sudden."

He had almost missed the light pink forming on Wonshik's cheeks, only looking away when the artist took a hold of his canvas gently.

"What did you have in mind?" Another quiet moment passed between them, Hongbin unprepared for when he was dragged into one of the workshops.

"Wait here. I have just the thing." Wonshik ran off to another room, while Hongbin took a look at all of the other tattoos on display.

All of the art wasn't exactly to his preference, yet all of them called out to Hongbin, each of pictures telling their own mysterious story.

He couldn't get absorbed for too long; Wonshik had made sure to make his presence known once more by almost tackling into the doorway.

"Found it." The tattoo artist appeared even more ruffled than before, with even more bright energy around him. Hongbin found it adorable.

"Show it to me." Hongbin was handed a sketch, a chaotic but organized bundle of stars in the night sky, along with the slightly bigger moon.

"It's going to sound cheesy but," Wonshik chuckled nervously. "With this, you'll remember that you're in a new world, a very misunderstood one, but good either way."

Despite trying to hold back, Hongbin couldn't help but cringe, laughing out loud afterwards. "I didn't peg you for the sentimental type."

Wonshik flushed, but smirked. "Just like I didn't peg you to really appreciate tattoos. I guess we both learned something new today, right?"

Hongbin nodded shyly. "Right." He looked over the sketch one last time, finding absolutely no faults in it or the artist in front of him.

"Let's do this." Wonshik's eyes twinkled as he practically skipped to grab all of his tools, returning to find Hongbin to be just as excited as he was.

"It'll hurt a bunch." Wonshik mentioned as he went over to sterilize the equipment on his table.

"I'm aware." Hongbin retorted, finding enough confidence to roll his eyes when the other settled back into his chair

"It'll be a few hours, I'm sure you won't be able to ignore the pain."

"Maybe I will."

"Oh really?" Wonshik huffed. "How so?"

"I'm sure your company will keep most of my attention elsewhere." Hongbin watched as Wonshik rolled his sleeves up, showing lean, well-toned arms.

"This is the first time a customer flirted so blatantly with me." Wonshik combed back his hair with his fingers, failing miserably at getting his bangs behind his ears.

"Are you bothered by it?"

"Not really." The artist attempted to wink as he was turning on his needle, but ended up getting something in his eye; Hongbin laughed more.

"You're such a dork." Hongbin stifled his giggles as Wonshik pressed the sketch onto his skin.

"Stay still. You can tease me all you like after we're done dealing with permanent ink, alright?"

Hongbin did just that, freely bugging the other until dawn, even with the twilight settling in quite nicely in the center of his palm.

The late night and early morning ended with a chaste kiss, exchanged numbers, and Wonshik begging to walk Hongbin back home.

"I'll be fine, the sun is out." Hongbin waved as he stepped outside. "I'll text you once we both get proper rest, alright?" Wonshik pouted.

The tattoo artist continued to whine until he got another kiss on the cheek, sporting a dopey smile as they parted ways for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dealing with the end of this semester for college so everything is just being delayed left and right OTL  
> I WILL GET THIS DONE lmao   
> Anyways, hope to see you soon~
> 
> P.S. Milky Way is amazing I love this song so much. If you haven't heard it or seen the music video, please do. Soft and dorky VIXX will always be the best in my book haha  
>  ok bye


End file.
